In various fields of surgery, in particular of endoscopic surgery, it is necessary to introduce auxiliary medical material such as wound applications or bio-material devices into the surgical area and to apply them on the site under tightly compressed conditions.
It is a known practice, for instance, in hernia operations (hernia inguinalis) to use a net-type tissue to join fascia gaps that need to be closed, said tissue being inserted into the surgical area by means of a trocar sleeve. To this end, the tissue net is rolled together or folded manually and inserted into the trocar sleeve and by means of a grasping forceps pushed into the surgical area. The disadvantage with this described procedure, in addition to the great manual complexity of rolling or folding and then inserting the tissue, reduced in size in this manner, into the trocar sleeve, is the risk of damaging the tissue in inserting it into the trocar sleeve.
It is consequently the object of the invention to create a device for intracorporeal application of auxiliary medical material, so that said device is simple to use and also ensures safe application of the auxiliary medical material in the surgical area.